Usuario discusión:Sra.Spartan-115
Hola weyes xD thumbright|220px Hola Halopedia!, esta es mi Discusion porfavor no dejes spam ni ningun otro tipo de thumb|leftmamada o chorrada que se te ocurra, Espero caerte bien, pues si no... me vale madres. Alex Gonzalez (Discusión) 01:10 7 dic 2011 Hola! bienvenida al wiki, ver MLP no es raro, tenemos como 6 bronys (o mas) aqui incluyendome Por cierto no creo que debas enlazar una pagina de usuario a una categoria de paginas canónicas, pero eso es el trabajo de los moderadores, no se Serge64 03:42 5 ene 2012 (UTC) Hola! Solo pasaba a saludarte jejee espero que te valla bien en tus ediciones y cualquier cosa que se te ofresca o alguna duda, solo dime :) Saludos!!! Atte. [[User:Spartan-0115|'Gothic Warrior']]' 20px Tienes algo que decirme? 03:45 10 ene 2012 (UTC)' Si :33 jejee demasiado spam, hey dile a alonso que si no me desbanea lo acusare con un helper de abuso de poder. [[User:Spartan-0115|'Gothic Warrior']]' 20px Tienes algo que decirme? 04:09 12 ene 2012 (UTC)' HIJA!! P.D: te llamas Rainbow Hooves Moon xd PrincessLuna Canterlot mesage 02:53 17 ene 2012 (UTC) JAJA OK MAÑANA TE DAREMOS DERPY Y YO TU CORONA HIJA XD PrincessLuna Canterlot mesage 02:59 17 ene 2012 (UTC) Tipo raro what the hell jajajja no es sierto t recibo bien y onestament dibujas mejor que yo Edgar David Galindo Posadas 20:09 17 ene 2012 (UTC) Mensaje Sara, en verdad lo siento por lo que ah pasado ultimamente, eh estado hablando con los usuarios para que dejen de insultar, sobre todo a las mujeres. Necesito que me digas quienes son los que te hacen más daño para hacer algo al respecto. Perdón por no estar en el chat cuando entraste, estaba ocupado en cierta cosa. Si sigues conectada, entra al chat, estoy ahi. n.n [[User:comun17|'coмυη']] [[User talk:Comun17|'dιѕcυѕιóη']] 01:13 25 ene 2012 (UTC) ? es sierto qu estan amenazado alos bronys? Sep si, si tengo el halo 2 vista, pero para que? crei que habian cerrado todos los servidores :( Serge64 23:17 16 feb 2012 (UTC) Dibujas mejor que yo Ya vi el dibujo del inqui, te quedo chido, y se ve que no fue copiado, buen dibujo :). O.D.S.T.-K.I.A.-ZOMBIE/LastPsicoloco15 :l daaahh ehhh... no creo que eso se pueda... Serge64 00:06 19 feb 2012 (UTC) Hola Hola sara n__n emmm te amo XDD [[User:Spartan-0115|'S-0115']] 34px (Talk Me) 02:15 15 mar 2012 (UTC) No te miento Lo que te dije es verdad n___n por sierto, queria pedirte disculpas por lo del chat, lo que paso la otra ves [[User:Spartan-0115|'S-0115']] 34px (Talk Me) 02:47 15 mar 2012 (UTC) Why?! Why you didnt abort the mission? [[User:Ripamoramee01|'Ripamoramee01']] (Mensajes) 03:18 18 mar 2012 (UTC) Its Ok Ok. But dont doe it again. We almost lost 600 soldiers because you dont abort the mission. [[User:Ripamoramee01|'Ripamoramee01']] (Mensajes) 22:52 20 mar 2012 (UTC) JAJAJAA Hay sara ... sara ... sara que ingenua eres el abuelo kurt solo me bloqueó por 3 putos dias, ademas dices que yo ocasioné todo esto?? primero fijate quien fue el pendejo que nos delató en wikia, ademas que lo recuerde tu tambien insultastes en los blogs y en el chat le faltabas el respeto a varios usuarios asi que no me vengas con cuentos. y ademas me vale madres si confias en mi ... por mi has lo que quieras con tu vida total no es la mia jajaa. [[User:Spartan-0115|'S-0115']] 34px (Talk Me) 23:27 24 mar 2012 (UTC) Sara,sara,sara Mas estúpida te viste tu al haberme dejado ese mensaje, en vez de que te hubieses enterado primero de como pasaron las cosas, pero bueno en fin eres tú no soy yo, bye. [[User:Spartan-0115|'S-0115']] 34px (Talk Me) 23:43 29 mar 2012 (UTC) Bueno Ya se que insulté y aqui el de la única culpa es sangheilihereje para que va de bocón a wikia si eso solo se debia quedar aquí [[User:Spartan-0115|'S-0115']] 34px (Talk Me) 23:12 30 mar 2012 (UTC) Retiro Temporal Hola, quizas por última vez en mucho tiempo... He enviado mensajes ha la discusión de varios usuarios anunciando mi retiro temporal de Halopedia, que sera durante algunos meses. Seguro me perderé que es lo que pasará durante tanto tiempo T_T pero me tengo que retirar, os extrañaré a todos. Tu mensaje personal empieza aquí: Eres la mejor amiga que he tenido en Halopedia aunque no entienda ni madres de los dibujos nipones. Te quiero, aunque seguro ya estarás poniendo esta ._. cara, no necesariamente es en ese sentido XD. Cuidate. 175px|link= Usuario: Obliterador link= Usuario Discusión: Obliterador 09:10 31 mar 2012 (UTC) P thumb Hola! Luisenry ♪ Messages ♣ Talk ☣ 07:08 2 abr 2012 (UTC) :D jajaja, gracias xD [[User:Alex Gonzalez|'Katarn343']] 40px Contáctame 19:34 4 abr 2012 (UTC) Hola! :33 emm siempre pensaste en lo que te dije anoche n____n [[User:Spartan-0115|'S-0115']] Archivo:Dede.gif‎ (Talk Me) 00:41 17 abr 2012 (UTC) Emm ok piensalo n___n y tengo la imagen de un ogrin porque me gusta neopets xD y aparte contribuyo en la wiki de neopets. [[User:Spartan-0115|'S-0115']] Archivo:Dede.gif‎ (Talk Me) 01:16 19 abr 2012 (UTC) LOLOLOLOL XD No! no conozes mas que yo, yo lo conozco desde el 2005 .... encerio :33 .... no quiero presumir ... pero gane varios premios en neopets n____n xD [[User:Spartan-0115|'S-0115']] Archivo:Dede.gif‎ (Talk Me) 01:29 19 abr 2012 (UTC) :33 Emmm si pero yo tambien estudie mucho & me se varios lugares secretos y varios secretos y emm se mas que tu xDD [[User:Spartan-0115|'S-0115']] Archivo:Dede.gif‎ (Talk Me) 01:45 19 abr 2012 (UTC) DD: A que te refieres? yo sere como soy y nadie lo va cambiar ademas ripa me saco injustamente asi que lo denunciare [[User:Spartan-0115|'S-0115']] Archivo:Dede.gif‎ (Talk Me) 02:28 19 abr 2012 (UTC) oye Sara hiciste a alguien enjar por que tiene tan poca vida para meterse a vandalizar tu pagina una y otra y otra y otra vez Ediskrad327 04:12 9 may 2012 (UTC) Bloqueo de Página Hoooooooooooooola Onee! Debido al vandalizmo exesivo de tu página, decidi protegerla, si necesitas editarla, me avisas. 200px|link= User:Darkness Emo Skull 100px200px|link= User Talk:Darkness Emo Skull 02:01 10 may 2012 (UTC) Hola Te vine a decir que alguien vandalizo varias veces tu pagina, aqui esta el pantallazo: thumb OK :3 Ok Sara ya sabia que era Mark el que vandalizaba tu página ¬¬ y descuida cada vez que te vandalizen yo te defendere :3 Sangheilihereje Mensajes 02:54 13 may 2012 (UTC) Hey Bueno, he mirado tu página de usuario y he visto que tenemos bastantes cosas en común. ¿Te gustaría que fuesemos amigas? Si no, no importa n.n. [[Usuario:DARKRAINHOA| Kill all covie bastards ]] ~ Archivo:AHa_BadgeAni.gif‎ ~ [[Usuario Discusión:DARKRAINHOA| And finish the Fight]] ~ Archivo:Halo3.gif 18:07 14 may 2012 (UTC) PD: ¡Tu dibujo de Spartan está genial! Ojalá dibujase la mitad de bien que tú (Dios, dices que está mal, se nota que no has visto un dibujo mío). Corrección Hola Sara, ¿cómo estás? Mira, se que no nos conocemos bien ni nada de eso, pero este mensaje solo era para decirte que hoy entró un anon a Halopedia y estuvo cambiando todo lo que pudo, borrando información de las páginas y sustituyéndolas con insultos, creando una página inútil y alterando las páginas de perfil de algunos usuarios. Uno de eestos usuarios fue Cris y otro de estos eras tu (otra en realidad XD). Lo único que hice fue deshacer lo que hizo el anon en el perfil de Cris y el tuyo, así que todo esto solo era para avisar el porqué de haber "modificado" tu página de perfil. Saludos Juan Gabriel Simois 04:38 4 jun 2012 (UTC) Sra.Spartan-115 emm apenas acabo de hacer mi cuenta aqui en Halopedia,te encontre a ti cuando estaba buscando informacion sobre el Ascendant Justice,amm queria saber si podias ayudarme a editar mi perfil,asi como el tuyo,bueno,de otro color & eso,esque yo no encontre la forma de hacer eso ni de tampoco como poner la foto & o demas,me podrias ayudar,paso a paso de como hacer todo ? porfavor! esperando tu respuesta,me despido! Sgto.Forge 01:17 12 jun 2012 (UTC) *u* Gracias Sara! emm mas o menos ya se como hacer todo eso del perfil,pero te dire que eres mi inspiracion :D 800 & tantas ediciones! Eres subteniente:3 espero ser ese rango algun dia n.n Saludos *w* (Sgto.Forge (discusión) 00:48 19 ago 2012 (UTC)) te quiero <3 Hola Master noble12 (discusión) 15:11 3 sep 2012 (UTC)thumb|233px Hola Master noble12 (discusión) 15:13 3 sep 2012 (UTC)thumb como estas?Master noble12 (discusión) 17:28 6 sep 2012 (UTC) Felicidadess!!!!!! XD Rios Hernandez Obed (discusión) 21:58 21 nov 2012 (UTC) 'Correciones de falta ortográficas'. Hola, me dejarías editar tu perfil, tus comentarios y otras cosas. Te prometo que si me dejas solo corregiré faltas ortográficas, no cambiaré la información. Un cordial saludo. :) RayoAtronador (discusión) 19:22 23 nov 2012 (UTC) Hola holita Bueno,solo queria saludarte y felicitarte por ganar como usuario, y una pregunta ¿sigues jugando Left 4 Dead? solo queria preguntar, y tambien quiero decir que tienes un brony mas,ahora yo estoy en la cominudad brony de halopedia,si nesecitas algo deja un mensaje en? mi discusión. Salu2 Guilty Spark 353.(discusión) 03:30 pm 25/11/12 .-. Seria mas facil si pudieramos hablar por otros medios .-. 200px|link= User:Darkness Emo Skull 100px200px|link= User Talk:Darkness Emo Skull 23:09 24 dic 2012 (UTC) ._. ¿De esto? 500px ¿A esto? 500px Hola, soy mujer y tengo 13 años tambien me encanta halo y e dado vuelta casi todas las ediciones menos el 4 que aun no lo termino, y tenemos mucha cosas en comuuun :D vi que te gusta el metal y eres otaku.. Ademas te gusta halo.. apenas ni te conozco y ya me caes bien xD... y quiero preguntar si halo es en verdad tu juego favorito porque igual hay muchos otros juegos como R.E. S.H. y porque te gusta tanto halo? (bueno igual es muy adictivo y todo) hola solo te queria preguntar que si tienes GAMERTAG y si si tienes pelo pasas porfabor (no soy ningun acosador ni nada) bueno saludos ----el killo---- amm hola k ase? jajajaja me caiste bien. te gusta el metal, el chocolate y halo! .-. cual es tu gamertag??? Yac-117 (discusión) 01:03 22 ene 2013 (UTC)yac-117Yac-117 (discusión) 01:03 22 ene 2013 (UTC) ola k ase? HI! un dia imposible de olvidar :D Ediskrad327 (discusión) 23:29 23 jun 2014 (UTC) thumbhola :3 mira lo que termine! :D Ediskrad327 (discusión) 14:43 25 jun 2014 (UTC) probando mi firma nueva pues...uh....solo eso...uhm...well, deberia escribir algo de una vez que estoy aqui. erm... amo los gatos :P 200px|link= Usuario: Ediskrad327 Discusión 16:03 25 jun 2014 (UTC) El internet es bien troll, espero que se arregle :( 200px|link= Usuario: Ediskrad327 Discusión 02:11 26 jun 2014 (UTC) =Aquí esta= https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gs7uz-4uGsw Escuchala xD --[[User:Spartan-0115|'S-0115']] 30px (Talk Me) 04:11 30 jun 2014 (UTC) =Feliz Cumpleaños Sara!= ¡Que la pases bien en tu día! Aquí te dejo mi regalo de cumpleaños un dibujo que hice comprándote algunos helados para que luego digas que nadie te los compra. A parte de eso, te deseo que te vaya bien y cualquier problema que tengas no te rindas y sigas adelante. Eres una gran usuaria para el wiki XD center|360px PD: Dibujado a mano, coloreado en GIMP. Talk 11:06 10 jul 2014 (UTC) Feliz cumpleaños Sara! n.n espero que te lo pases muy bien en este dia xDDD. Aunque hemos tenido alguna discusion, eres buena amiga n.n Thail'Nroman (discusión) 11:11 10 jul 2014 (UTC) Hippie Britday ya te lo dije como 3 veces pero lo volvere a decir, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! :3 200px|link= Usuario: Ediskrad327 Discusión 17:17 10 jul 2014 (UTC) Espero que estes bien Me hubiera gustado tener una oportunidad de almenos poder responder o algo, cortar nuestra via de comunicacion principal de un dia a otro me recuerda demasiado a quienes crei que eran mis amigos una vez... pero confio en que eres honesta y regresaras, se que eres mucho mejor que esas personas, solo desearia haber tenido una ultima platica y desearte suerte con todo... decirte...pues...ya sabes...hiciste la pomesa de que regresaras en una semana masomenos, confio en que dices la verdad...yo...estoy abusando de los puntos suspensivos...cuidate. 200px|link= Usuario: Ediskrad327 Discusión 18:09 27 oct 2014 (UTC) gafas de sol una duda :3 como se llaman esa clase de videos donde se ponene esas gafas de sol pixeladas es por cuestiones cientificas XD Hal zokamee (Discusión) Hola. No te preocupes Sara, que bien sabemos que ese es sólo un pretexto para todo el alboroto que se ha hecho. Hereje Mensajes 01:32 1 jul 2015 (UTC) Me gusta tu nueva firma Firma ahora mas kawaii que nunca! :3 200px|link= Usuario: Ediskrad327 Discusión 02:33 3 jul 2015 (UTC) Felicidades. Hola Male, sólo pasaba a decirte que muchas felicidades por haber ganado el Usuario Destacado, realmente lo tienes bien merecido. Bueno, era todo n.n/ Saludos. Hereje Mensajes 01:53 9 jul 2015 (UTC) Felicidades! Feliz cumpleaños Sara! Espero que te la hayas pasado muy bien hoy, mucho pastel, muchos regalos y esas weas de cumpleaños! cuidese!, adiós! Y que cumplas muchos más! :3 300px|link= User:Darkness Emo Skull 100px200px|link= User Talk:Darkness Emo Skull 04:15 11 jul 2015 (UTC) que tal Hola Que Tal tengo entendido que tu eres un encargado de la pagina felicidades por crear este mundo maravilloso Thel 'Vadam Inquisidor (discusión) 01:26 11 sep 2015 (UTC) Hola, Sra. Spartan felicidades por ser la ganadora.XD se que no nos conocemos pero igual felicidades.01928-JacobKeyes (discusión) 07:38 22 sep 2015 (UTC) hola autorizas a edonio rios a irse de peda con la banda? Eod... Déjame un mensaje 22:41 3 ene 2016 (UTC) que si le das permiso a ediskrad327 a irse de farra con la chavisa Eod... Déjame un mensaje 03:41 11 ene 2016 (UTC) bueeeenooo, le iba a presentar unas shicas pero pues no lo dejaste, lastima tendra que ser para la otra :C Eod... Déjame un mensaje 07:06 12 ene 2016 (UTC) oie que grosera xd Eod... Déjame un mensaje 17:16 12 ene 2016 (UTC) sra sarita cada vez se acerca mas su cumpleaños... que skin va a querer ??? hagamelo saber antes de que gaste el rp que me falta en comun Eod... Déjame un mensaje 05:39 20 may 2016 (UTC) Tu crees que el Jefe Maestro es el mejor, yo digo que si Leopoldo2805 (discusión) 02:04 26 ene 2017 (UTC) No ='< Cosas de la vida :'v Talk 04:23 6 feb 2017 (UTC) Le concedo la plantilla de ganadora de las elecciones de UD Por ser la ganadora del periódo de Abril, le concedo esta plantilla para que pueda mostrarla en su página de perfil. Muchas gracias por todo el trabajo que ha hecho para la comunidad, sin duda que ganara las elecciones da constancia de ello. [[User:comun17|'coмυη']] [[User talk:Comun17|'dιѕcυѕιóη']] 21:57 4 jun 2018 (UTC)